My Happy Ending
by Demena-x
Summary: Songfic for 'My Happy Ending', Rated T for subject matters, Depression, Cutting, but it has a happy ending :D x so, R


**Title: **My Happy ending

**Rating: **T for subject matters & depression & cutting

**Summary: **I don't really know how to describe it, I guess it's a song-fic for Avril Lavigne – My Happy Ending.

**Disclaimer: **I, currently, own nothing, but hopefully, that will change in the near future. Aah, who am I kidding? I'll never own anything from this story ever. Shame, isn't it?

**Pairing: **Dem/Selena, Demena

**A/N: **Okay, So, I posted this on LJ, and i cba to change the names, but I realised that technically, we can do Demi Lovato/Selena Gomez, because they **both** appeared on Studio DC almost live, as themselves, so yeah, technically it's legal (;

_Selena's POV_

"I can't do this anymore, Selena. This, us, all that we had, it's wrong, it says so in the bible." My best-friend and girlfriend said to me. I swear, I practically felt my heart rip in half then.

"No, Demi, It's not wrong, it may say that in the bible, but let's face it, god wouldn't have made us like this if it was so wrong, would he?" I reasoned with her, trying to make her see the truth. I knew she wouldn't though, Demi was stubborn, when she got something into her head, she didn't let go of it.

"It is, Selena. We weren't made like this, you weren't made like this, you're just confused, but it's okay, so was I, you'll realise that soon, I'll help you, you can come to the meetings with me, at church, on Friday nights, they helped me a lot, and they'll help you too, I promise." She tried to reassure me, but she was wrong. I could see it in her eyes that she didn't believe what she was saying.

"No, Demi, I'm not coming to your fucking meetings, oh, thanks for telling me that you'd been going to those by the way, makes me feel great. I love you, Demi, but you're being fucking stupid, I know that I'm gay, this is me, this is who I am, And I'm sure you're gay too, you're just trying to make yourself feel better about it in your sick, twisted way." I told her.

"No, Selena, I'm not gay. I don't like girls in that way anymore, and I don't love you anymore, it was just a _phase_." She said harshly.

"Don't say that, Demetria. Don't say you don't love me anymore, because you do, you can't just stop loving someone, and you know, you know that deep down, way, way deep down, this isn't a phase, and the only reason your saying that, is because your mom, and your conscience have gotten the better of you. Admit it." I told her.

"No." She simply said.

"Get out, Demi." I said, looking down at my scruffy converse, which me and Demi had decorated together when we were 15, just after we started dating. _2 years ago._

"What?"

"I said, get, out." I said slower for her. I looked up at her, and she looked shocked, but she left, nonetheless.

I heard the door downstairs shut, and took it as cue that she was gone. I slid down my door, and cried. As upset as I was at the time, that feeling was inspiring a song, and I couldn't help but switch my laptop on, and start typing.

A week later, and I hadn't heard from Demi, I'd text her, a million times, but she didn't text back. I kept telling her I loved her, and begging her not to leave me, but I still didn't get a text back. I was giving up hope.

"Selena, stop texting me, I DON'T LOVE YOU. Please, just leave me alone." I read the text staring back at me on my screen. I don't know what happened after that, I don't really remember, I just remember feeling hurt, and upset, and the pain. Physical pain. But it helped me.

I woke up the next morning, with make-up down my cheeks, and scars on my left wrist, running up, from the bottom of my hand, to the middle of my elbow, on the inside. I turned my wrist over, and saw Demi's name carved there neatly.

"I love you, Demi, and no matter what you say, I know you love me too." I said, kissing each scar, knowing that each of them were for her.

'Before I fall too fast, kiss me quick, but make it la…" My phone started ringing. It was _her_, it was Demi. It was her ringtone. I answered quickly.

"Demi… Hi!" I said, too happily.

"Selena, I… I needed to call you, to tell you before you found out from someone else, I figured I owed you that much." She said.

"What are you talking about, Demi?" I asked her worriedly.

"I've got a new boyfriend. He's from my 'You can be normal, too' group, he used to think he was gay too, buy now we're dating, and he's great," She said. I didn't answer her. I clicked the end call button, and before I could stop it, my phone collided with the wall, shattering. I walked to my shattered phone, and slid down the wall, crying in a heap of broken-hearted girl.

The next day, I had to do a concert, for charity. I would have pulled out, but it was for charity, and I just couldn't do that to my fans. It was Unicef, and since I was a spokesperson, I had to do it. I was on stage, ready to sing the song that Demi inspired.

"Okay, so, erm, I know that was supposed to be the last song for the night, but I recently wrote this one, it's about someone really important. I just hope that you guys like it." I said, looking behind me to 'the scene', they shrugged, and I walked to the lead guitarist.

"You don't know this one, I'm gonna play it, just tell Danny to give me a slow drum beat." I told him, who nodded, and handed me his guitar, and I thanked him.

"So, this is called 'My Happy Ending'.

_Lets talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do?  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done  
He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

After the song finished, I was in tears. I hadn't sung it fully before, I'd just worked out the tune and the music. The crowd noticed, and a bunch of them started 'Aww'ing. I fell over, unable to stand up, My body was shaking, and my cries were noticeable and loud. 2 stage-hands had to come and carry me off stage, and when I was put back in my dressing room, and left alone, I lay on the couch. My cuts were burning, as they had been doing since I did them, but this time, they were burning more.

"That was beautiful, Selena." I heard _her_ voice from my door. I quickly snapped my head up, and saw that she had been crying too. Her make-up had run down her face, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Thanks… I… what are you doing here?" I asked her, wiping my eyes.

"I'll always come to your concerts, they let me backstage when you started crying, your manager came and found me, saying that you would need me, so here I am." She said, coming to sit next to me on the couch. She pulled me close to her, and I let myself go in her embrace. I shook more than before, and sobbed louder and harder. It felt good.

"I'm sorry, Demi, I can't live without you, I need you in my life, and as much as it's killing me, I'll settle for just being best friends if I have too, I can't stand not being around you." I told her, a while after I had controlled my violent shaking.

"I'm sorry too, Selena. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I was horrible, I'm sorry I did this to you, but mostly, I'm sorry that I lied to you… I still love you, I always have, and I always will, no matter how many support groups I go to, I'll never get over you… I need you back, Sel. Please, take me back?" She asked me, pulling me closer to her, if that was possible.

"Of course I will, Demi. I love you, I don't care how much you hurt me, that will _never_ change." I said. She didn't say anything back, she just pressed her lips softly to my head, and I smiled for the first time in over a week.

The next morning, I woke up in her arms, on my bed, comfy. She was already awake, looking at me, with an upset look on her face.

"What's up?" I asked quietly, after resting my lips briefly on hers.

"I can't believe I did that too you." She said sadly.

"I've already told you, baby, I love you, I don't care what you did to me." I said. Demi shook her head, and took my arm in her hands.

"No, that." She said, rolling my sleeves up, I looked at my arm, avoiding her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sel."

"It's okay, it was a spur of the moment thing, never to happen again." I said, rolling my sleeve back down, and kissing Demi again.

"But still…"

"Shh, it's okay, it'll heal, now shh, cause it's 10.00, time for 'E-News'.

I flicked the TV on, and saw a picture of me, on the stage yesterday, crying.

"Selena Gomez, child star, collapsed yesterday in a fit of tears after finishing newly written song, My happy ending. How much does this song really mean to her? And why? Most people are beginning to believe that this song isn't actually about a boy, but about her long-time best-friend, Demi Lovato. Miss Gomez was also seen with what seemed to be cuts on her arm, in the form of Demi's name. We are unsure yet over whether these were cuts, but that is what we believe. Could Selena and Demi's friendship be more than what is shown? Anything is possible in the world of celebrity." The reporter on TV said, I looked at Demi, but she looked blank.

"Wow… erm… what do you think?" I asked her.

"Well, it's been 2 years, it's about time _someone_ caught on, I mean, come _on!_" She said jokingly. Our lips connected again, and I we both smiled happily.


End file.
